


Deseos

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El agua moja, pero en esta también se encuentran seres que conceden deseos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos

No sabía que estaba haciendo parada frente a esa casa y mucho menos entendía por qué estaba mojada.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el agua moja ¿no?

Suspiró, observando de nuevo la casa, esperando que algo sucediese mientras recordaba que Luna le había contado que las hadas del agua a veces concedían deseos.  
¿Encontraría una en la lluvia?

—Querida, ¿qué haces aquí? —La puerta ahora estaba abierta.

—Tenías razón. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir—. Creo que después de todo sí concedían deseos. —La rubia simplemente sonrió.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás mojada.

—Yo menos.


End file.
